<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paradise Away From Mexico. by Jolly_Rancherz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460009">Paradise Away From Mexico.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz'>Jolly_Rancherz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trevor and Ian: One shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Ian, Dom Trevor, M/M, Mentions of bipolar, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Set at end of season 7, Sexual Dysfunction, Slight Aftercare, Slight feminization, Sub Ian Gallagher, Top Ian Gallagher, Trans Character, Trevor calls Ian princess, Unsafe Sex, bottom trevor, but it’s on Ian’s part, implied - Freeform, transgender character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ian gets his meds adjusted, he faces sexual dysfunction. For months. Once it passes, their sex life sparks back up again.</p><p>Trevor let’s Ian top him, to create a way to tell Ian it’s okay to work through more hesitant ground together. Whether it’s his transition or Ian’s bipolar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Trevor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trevor and Ian: One shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paradise Away From Mexico.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Most warnings are in the tags but I’ll restate them. Slight mentions to bipolar, exploration and acceptance of transitioned body, and light BDSM behaviour.</p><p>If you feel I depicted anything wrong about being transgender, lemme know and I’ll fix it. I wrote it as best as I could with the knowledge I have but I wouldn’t truly know, so don’t hesitate to tell me if you feel something is inaccurate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I could feel his ragged breathing against my neck, every time it hitched I would lose that feeling of his hot breath.</p><p>My legs were wrapped around his waist and he was thrusting deeper and deeper inside. He had told me about his fugitive ex. That he had called Ian. </p><p>That he wanted Ian to flee with him. That Ian couldn’t go. That Ian had wanted to kiss him. That Ian was conflicted. That Ian stayed. That Ian wanted this to work between us. </p><p>He moaned brokenly and it shattered me out of my thoughts, he bit down onto my shoulder to conceal his noises. I, in turn clenched around him. </p><p>His bite broke instantaneously and he let out another moan, shocked and pleased. </p><p>“So tight.” His voice was strained and much deeper than his regular tone. </p><p>My hands tightened on his shoulders in response and I could feel myself leak even more against his dick. </p><p>I couldn’t make a sound. I never thought after transitioning, I would ever let someone top me. </p><p>I could still feel tension in my shoulders at the fact it was even happening. But it felt undeniably good. He was filling me. Far more intense than having him rub me off. </p><p>“So good. Told-Told you it w-would be.” He grunted out. His pace was picking up, he was close. </p><p>He lifted his head up to look at me, a mixture of lust and adoration. </p><p>His pupils were blown and his hair practically stuck against his forehead with sweat. </p><p>I couldn’t make myself let out my sounds but the words rolled off my tongue with ease. </p><p>“I really like you.” I could barely recognize my own voice, it was scratched and wrecked. But I managed to keep it steady. He slowed down his thrusts at that. </p><p>I feel my eyes roll at the new pace. “Fuck. S-...ugnnn.” Whatever he planned on saying was erased when I clenched and held out at his first couple of words. </p><p>“You close, Ian? You gonna come like a good boy.” I whispered to him. He let out a beautiful noise at that. This was beyond intimate and special but I loved a tied up Ian with a vibrator inside of him or riding me with shaky thighs more. </p><p>Seeing him chose the biggest dick to let me absolutely wreck him with. </p><p>“Cmon baby.” I urged. He nodded, clearly far gone, before going still and pouring himself inside of me. </p><p>I couldn’t stop it this time, I moaned. At the wet liquid and my own impending orgasm. </p><p>We rode it out together. Breath and heart rate erratic for both of us. He stayed buried inside of me afterwards. Catching his breath. </p><p>“So perfect, Trev.” He told me as he pulled out. I could feel his cum leaking outside of me, as well as mine. I let out a hitched breath at the feeling. I knew I’d have to take the morning after pill tomorrow. </p><p>Despite the testosterone I’m taking, there was always a chance. I still had my reproductive organs. </p><p>I watched him slide down the bed and rest his head on my thigh, he was waiting for the command. It was unexpected to me, Ian was so aggressive and assertive but over time I noticed the small things he would twitch or groan at. </p><p>“Ian, clean up your mess.” His eyes shot up at the words and he instantly trailed kisses on my thighs as he got closer. </p><p>I could feel him lapping it up and when he inserted his tongue to clean out the inside, I let out a sensitive moan. His hands gripped my thighs at that, before gathering all of it up. He moaned at what I imagine was the taste or the picture. </p><p>It should’ve been gross really, his own cum was there. But Ian made anything look hot. </p><p>He pulled back afterwards and I could see he was holding it in his mouth, waiting. I felt my jaw drop at that, lust surging through me once more. </p><p>“Fuck Ian, cmon princess swallow.” His dick twitched at the words and if possible a darker blush flourished on his chest. </p><p>Sure enough, he did. His dick was growing hard again and he looked both conflicted and aroused. I sat up from where I was leaning against the bed frame and trailed my hands down his chest. </p><p>I did it until he grew restless. </p><p>“Touch me.” He breathed out. </p><p>“Such a slut, you just finished.” I reprimanded as I let my nails scratch against his chest. He grunted. </p><p>“Please sir, need it.” I felt my eyebrow raise at that. Normally it was a struggle to get Ian to plead. </p><p>“Good boy.” He breathed out at that before positioning himself against the frame. </p><p>I let my hand wrap around his dick, not moving up and down but just constricting. </p><p>“Colour?” I asked gently. His breathing was heavy and his attention span was lessening. </p><p>“Colour baby?” I asked once more. </p><p>He looked at me, his eyes looked almost black. </p><p>I let go and he let out a strangled noise of disappointment. </p><p>“Green. Green, I’m green.” He reiterated, he was far gone. It felt like he was looking through me. </p><p>“Good. Is it too much?” He shook his head rapidly. </p><p>I let my hand grip him again and he grunted in sensitivity. </p><p>“Ughhhn, sir please. Do it dry?” I let my fingers lap up his leaking precum and ran it back down then up, creating a steady rhythm. </p><p>His eyes lolled back and he was letting out breathy noises. </p><p>“So pretty, princess.” He thrusted up at the words and I could feel him pulse in my hand at that. </p><p>“Thank you.” He breathed out. I sped up and his thighs trembled. Letting out a broken grunt, he spilled into my hand. </p><p>“Already?” I asked. It wasn’t that surprising. Ian’s meds had kept him from feeling any assortment of arousal for months. Until last week, he popped one and has been ready to go at all times. </p><p>It was the reason I let him. I knew he was still uncomfortable about his bipolar. So I let us explore something I’m still hesitant about. It was our first time this way. </p><p>He looked absolutely wrecked. Sweat decorated his body and he looked limp. </p><p>I gathered a warm cloth for him and wiped him down, he hummed his approval. </p><p>“Trevor. I really like you too.” I felt myself smile at that. I was aware of the obstacles we had to face still, but I feel we could do it. </p><p>“I’ll be sure to drop lines like that when your not balls deep inside me.” He laughed, a deep and happy sound. </p><p>“So there’s a next time?” His old cocky self was back. His tone seeped with it. </p><p>I shoved his shoulder and sat down next to him. “Isn’t this supposed to be the part where you fall asleep?” I asked in amusement. I felt his head rest against my shoulder at that. </p><p>“Was just talking with my boyfriend first.” I felt my heart practically drop at that. </p><p>“Yeah?” His smile and eyes told the answer before his words could even escape him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That was my first time writing anything explicit lol. So hopefully it was up to par. </p><p>Feel free to leave kudos and comments if you are inclined to, I would love to hear what you think.</p><p>Also, on a side note if you ever intend on writing something with these two and want to gift it to someone; pick me! I’d love you forever.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>